Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked
Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked is a crossover written by Cory of PRIVATE Corp and original concept by the Midevil Lombax. It was published on August 27, 2009 and the first story in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Project's main trilogy. Plot The setting takes place before the events of the Big Picture Show and after the Cartoon Network Invaded special "The Eds Are Coming!" In Ratchet & Clank time, the story takes place after A Crack in Time and, possibly, before All 4 One. Eddy wakes up one night after hearing a strange sound, which he thought was his alarm clock. After getting out of bed and heading to his door, he was abducted and put through some experimentating to his body before fully waking up and finding himself in a room with his friends, Edd "Double D" and Ed. With the Eds reunited, they went through the qualifications of the preliminary rounds of Dreadzone X, a galatic gladiatorial game show hosted by Gandolfini Birman. Characters Team Cul-de-Sac Eddy: the captain and apparent "leader" of Team Cul-de-Sac and one of the contestants of Dreadzone X. Edd "Double D": the on-field medic and mechanic of Team Cul-de-Sac and one of the contestants of Dreadzone X. Ed: the heavy of Team Cul-de-Sac and one of the contestants of Dreadzone X. Jonny 2x4 and Plank: the mission control of Team Cul-de-Sac. Kevin: the off-field mechanic and medic of Team Cul-de-Sac. Rolf: the promotional manager of Team Cul-de-Sac. Exterminators The Behemoth: the first and longest Avenger Exterminator. His appearance is similar to Jabba the Hut and has a very foul mouth. Due to this, nearly all of his sentences are bleeped out in certain portions of live recordings and many people can't understand what he is truly saying. He does possess a foul odor that even grosses out Marsha, and was defeated by a Mechanical Reaper. The Mechanical Reaper: the second and shortest lived Avenger Exterminator. The Mechanical Reaper line is a robot series designed by Gandolfini in hopes of conquering the universe. However, due to him being a mechanic and engineer for the public, the data chip that holds the program was redesigned into making the Mechanical Construction and everything went downhill from there. While mulitple Reapers have appeared in the story as enemies to others and the Eds, one model made its way to compete in the Avenger Exterminator match and winning against the Behemoth. Over the course of the series, the Mechanical Reaper finally regained its former glory with the Mechanical Reaper Ten Thousand X. Named after the farming tool. Captain Qwark: the third Avenger and first Exterminators the Eds fought. The man, the myth, the lame. Captain Qwark somehow managed to wound up in Dreadzone, only for the man to be part of a popular game known as "Shoot Qwark!" From here, he got nullified from "Deadye" James and got shot repeatedly, but not once did those shots killed the man. He finally got a chance in the spotlight by being the Avenger Exterminator, only to be defeated by a wrench blow to the head. Lightning Grease: the Crusader and second Exterminators the Eds fought. He was a robot that was said to be from the Bogon galaxy, but in reality was built by Gandolfini as a part to come up with Exterminators for Dreadzone, and is built on the theme of speed. His appearance resembles much like the Speed Warrior monster from Yu-Gi-OH 5D's, and he possess the power of fire to use in his fights. His name is based on the song Greased Lightning from the movie Grease. He was defeated by a headshot from the Fusion Rifle. The Extraterrestrial: the Vindicator and the third Exterminator the Eds fought. A very mysterious creature of unknown origins, this being is held as the strongest Exterminator right under Dr. Nefarious. It is unclear whether or not that the Extraterrestrial is a male or a female, but its appearance is leaning towards male due to its large muscular body. It sports several mouths over its shoulders, with each having an unique spell, and three heads that also possess their own spell. It was defeated by Edd by implosion. Admiral Rigatoni "Danny" Antonucci: the Liberator and fourth Exterminator the Eds fought. Named after the creator of the Eds himself, Rigatoni is a priate admiral of his own crew. His design is similar to the Robo-Pirate 1000 from the Rayman series, and he speaks with a strange accent. He sports an arm cannon on his right arm and owns a hook that he can use to cover the hole if needed. He was defeated by a headshot from Ed. The Medieval Lombax: the current Avenger Exterminator, and the man behind the main three stories of the trilogy. He made his first appearance as a competitor in Dreadzone X, facing off against one of the Mechanical Reapers, before getting a contract to become the next Avenger Exteriminator and facing off against Transmorphers in his first match as Exterminator. There is no word if he is going to appear elsewhere. Professor Treacherous - the Renegade, leading and final Exterminator the Eds fought. Really Nefarious with a labcoat, Nefarious disguised himself as Professor Treacherous in hopes to fool everyone watching Dreadzone in believing that Nefarious is really dead and Treacherous is a different person. During his time in Dreadzone, Nefarious acquired Ratchet's previous weapons, including the Harbinger, and he became the head Exterminator automatically to show how difficult of an opponent he is. His current condition is that his had is floating in space, stuck playing cartoons for the rest of his life, before being repaired and appearing in Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One. Major Allies Mask Hero: "Deadeye" James Guns: Slim Cognito: The mysterious black market salesman that somehow got himself in Dreadzone without the cops noticing he is missing from prison. He sells weapons to the gladiators, mainly the Eds, offering them the weapons that can help them proceed in the games. He sold the Eds three super weapons, which led them to get into the finals and defeat Dr. Nefarious. No word on his current condition after Deadlocked. Antagonists Gandolfini Birman: Cad Bane: A bounty hunter from the Star Wars universe. He was hired by Gandolfini in hopes of eliminating the Eds and earning a reward for their deaths, but in order to do so his must team up with the Vreedle Brothers and fight the Eds. He heard that Gandolfini is offering a high amount of money so that he broke away from the Galaxy to go earn the profit and come back one happy bounty hunter. Sadly, he did not earn the money, and the last time he was seen, he was getting himself ready to head back to where he came from. The Vreedle Brothers: Octagon and Rhamboid Vreedle, the reposession brother team from Ben 10: Alien Force. They were hired by Gandolfini in hopes of eliminating the Eds and earning a reward for their deaths, but in order to do so they must team up with Cad Bane and fight the Eds. They want to earn the money for new weapon upgrades and use those upgrades in their future assignments. However, they did not earn the money and the last time they were seen, they were getting a bite to eat and drinking away their worries. Supporting Characters Ratchet: The main star of his games. He has a minor role in this story, only to company Clank to Dreadzone in hopes of shutting it down but finds someone that is doing it from the inside. Clank: Ratchet's partner. He has a minor role in this story, only to company Ratchet to Dreadzone in hopes of shutting it down but finds someone that is doing it from the inside. Lawrence: The butler and right hand man to Dr. Nefarious. He disguised himself in his bass player get-up, and change his name to Terrance, but he views that this wasn't neccessary. However, to Dr. Nefarious, this disguise is needed to prevent people from believing that Dr. Nefarious is still alive. Lawrence does not provide a lot to the story, except his occasional snarks. The Plumber: You can tell who this person is just by recognizing his posterior. The Plumber made a guest appearance in Act II, Ch. 09 repairing a blown fuse in Hydrous' expansive sewer network. Upon fixing, he warns the Eds about the Nitebites living in the cave and leaves for his ship. However, he came back to help the Eds out and allowed them to use his ship to win their challenge. Weapons and Abilities Eddy's *Omni-Wrench 2000 *Micro Spinner *Dual Vipers *Dual Cyclos/Exos Yo-yo's *Scorpion Flail *The Cricket *Regroup - Allows Eddy to return to the other Eds if he strays too far, or allows the others to return to him in seconds. Edd Double D's *Telekinesis Gem / Omega PK Stone *Fusion Rifle *Mini Turret Launcher *Hunter Mine Launcher *Holoshield Launcher *Zodiac II *Revive - Allows Edd to heal himself and the others if they sustain any injuries. Ed's *The Neo-Crushers/Compactors *Magma Cannon *B-6 Obliterator *The Arbiter *The RYNO *Rage - An attack that allows Ed to release a concentrated ball of energy that destroys the enemy. Nefarious's *N-90 Hurricane *Liquid Nitrogen Gun *Heavy Bouncer *The Maruador *Agents of Dread *Anti-Matter Rifle *Harbinger Mask Hero's *Katana *... Quotes ... Soundtrack #The Eds' theme song #Eddy's theme - I Want My Money Back by Sammy Kershaw #Edd's theme - Weird Science theme by Oingo Boingo #Ed's theme - The Happy Song by Liam Lynch #Gandolfini's theme - Land of the Dead by Voltaire #Dr. Nefarious' theme - Back in Black by AC/DC #Captain Qwark's theme - Kurt Angle's theme #Lightning Grease's theme - Greased Lightning from Grease #The Extraterrestrial's theme - Man with the Hex by the Atomic Fireballs #Rigatoni Antonucci's theme - He's a Pirate by David Garrett #Mother Nitebite's theme - Mean Green Mother from Outer Space by Levi Stubbs #The Sarachna's theme - Monster by the Automatic #S.A.N.T.A's theme - The Night Santa Went Crazy by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Sedah's theme - Facing Hell by Ozzy Osbourne #Kankers' theme - Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship #Klunk's theme - System Overload (The Download is Complete mix) by DJ Huda Hudia #The Mechanical Reaper's theme - (Don't Fear) the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult #Mask Hero's theme - Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth #York the Impaler's theme - Macho Man by the Village People #Marsha Violet's theme - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool #Noweg's theme - Last Resort by Papa Roach #"Deadeye" James' theme - Wanted Dead or Alive cover by Chris Daughtry #The Medieval Lombax's theme - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP-Lr7sa3-s&feature=related The People Fight Again (FFVII: AC Version)] #Dreadzone X's (and the whole trilogy's) theme - Know Your Enemy by Green Day #Dreadzone Station (living quarters) - Elevator Music by Gecko Yamori #Dreadzone Station (Battledome - Tournament) - DreadZone Interior (Defeat Gleeman Vox) from Ratchet: Deadlocked #Dreadzone Station (Battledome - Exterminator) - Biobliterator boss battle from R&C: UYA #Dreadzone Station (Battledome - Final Fight) - Arena Boss battle from R&C: Going Commando #Gravestone Forty-Two - Gerudo Desert from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #Riolo - Raikiri (Thunder Break) from Naruto #Sojavick - #Hydrous (Open Waters) - Breathe Underwater by Placebo #Hydrous (Sewer Network) - Underground theme from Super Mario Bros. #Hellinova - Bowser's theme from Super Mario 64 #Oozla (Swamps) - original music #Oozla (Megacorp Superstore) - original music <-- give this a though for a second #Icicles-R-Us - We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Olympus (Heavenly Pillars) - Menu 01 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Olympus (Hell) - Hell Awaits cover by Cradle of Filth #Skutopa (Outside Air) - Skyworld from Kid Icarus #Skutopa (Transport Ship) - Brinstar Depths from Metroid #Kronos - original music #West Sark - Paper Engine (Outer Space) from F-Zero GX/AX #Ardolis (Outside) - Captain Slag boss battle from R&CF: Tools of Destruction #Ardolis (Mountain) - Opening theme from R&CF: Quest for Booty #Song playing in the Crusader Tournament - Thriller by Michael Jackson #Dr. Nefarious glitch #1 - Big Ol' Baby from Family Guy #Song for the Groovitron Bombs - Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind and Fire #Dr. Nefarious glitch #2 - Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley #Ending glitch - Looney Tunes Opening & Closing or Inspector Gadget theme #Ending Theme - Dare to Be Stupid by "Weird Al" Yankovic Trivia *There was an Ed, Edd n Eddy: Deadlocked on DeviantART.com, but it never got pass its first chapter and it was forgotten. This Deadlocked went on to be, probably, the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Ratchet & Clank crossover on FanFiction.net. *In planning, there was going to an explanation into the "X" in "Dreadzone X," but it was never really explain. According to Cory, the X was going to mean "Extreme," as in "Dreadzone X-treme." *Prior to writing the story, the first written scene was the flashback in Act III, Ch. 14. As it was written, it was going to be based upon how Dr. Nefarious got into Dreadzone as if it was going to be a Deadlocked II. However, it was uncertain at that time Nefarious was going to reappear again in another game until his appearance at the end of Quest for Booty and being the main villain in A Crack in Time. Cory had to watch the ending on YouTube in order to know what happens to the doctor. *The Eds were going to have ALL of their weapons, excluding the super weapons, upgraded by the final boss fight, but that was scrapped due to limit amount of space and interaction with the various weapons. *The name Gandolfini Birman came about when Cory was watching a movie. He picked the names from two different people and combine them together to form Deadlocked's main villain. *Originally, York the Impaler was going to be named "Yroc Newog" but the Medieval Lombax decided to change this and make York's name what it is today. His last name went on to being Noweg after a spelling error. *There was plans to add Florana to Deadlocked, but due to that the planet was going to be used in another story and that Cory did not have any other plans to add to the planet, he scrapped that for Oozla. This also marks the appearance of one reviewer's creation being added into the story. *The reason for the Eds with their chosen super weapons was based upon their structures and their attack styles. The RYNO was given to Ed based on that the other RYNO models were unfit for him and were too dangerous in his hands. The Zodiac II was given to Edd on behalf that every other super weapon would knock the poor Ed away and it was more stragetic to use. *The Extraterrestrial does have the ability to speak, but it fears of mockery by what it sounds like. There is a joke amongst creation of the character that the Extraterrestrial might sound like a elementary school girl, but the question is whether or not this is true. External Links Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossover Category:Complete fanfiction